Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 22
is the twenty-second episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on August 27, 2018 and later aired on March 16th, 2019 in Canada and April 20th, 2019 in America. Plot With only one star left, Ranjiro, Suoh, and Hae-jin must put it all on the line to stay in the competition! Will Aiger end up saying goodbye to a friend? Meanwhile, Kyle loses more than a battle! Major Events * Beyeen reveals how many stars each participant currently possesses: Phi-4, Aiger, Xavier, and Kyle-3, Fubuki and Laban-2, Hae-jin, Suoh, and Ranjiro-1. * Aiger battles Phi and loses again, but Z Achilles resonates with Phi. * The match style for the day is a 3-way battle: Each person who loses a match will lose one star, and once a participant has lost all their stars, they will be eliminated from the tournament. * Phi's Phoenix defeats Hazard Kerbeus with a Burst Finish, the force of which causes Kyle to drop his phone and break it. * Hae-jin loses his match against Aiger and Suoh, and is eliminated from the Battleship Cruise. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Naru Akabane * Ranjiro Kiyama * Tobisuke * Gumita * Ange Lopez * Fubuki Sumiye * Phi * Kyle Hakim * Señor Hanami * Hae-jin Oh * Xavier Bogard * Laban Vanot * Suoh Genji * Beyeen Beyblades * Z Achilles 11 Xtend (Aiger's) * Revive Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's) * Breaker Xcalius 1'Dagger Sword (Xavier's) * Emperor Forneus 0 Yard (Fubuki's) * Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge (Ranjiro's) * Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy (Laban's) * Archer Hercules 13 Eternal (Hae-jin's) * Heat Salamander 12 Operate (Suoh's) * Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic (Kyle's) Featured Battles * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs. Phi (Revive Phoenix 10 Friction) = Phi & Phoenix (0-2) ** Round 1: Phi & Phoenix (Burst Finish; 2 pts) * Laban Vanot (Vise Leopard 12Lift Destroy) vs. Xavier Bogard (Breaker Xcalius 1'Dagger Sword) vs. Fubuki Sumiye (Emperor Forneus 0 Yard) = Laban & Leopard (4-0-0) ** Round 1: Laban & Leopard (Double Burst; 4 pts) * Phi (Revive Phoenix 10 Friction) vs. Ranjiro Kiyama (Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge) vs. Kyle Hakim (Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic) = Ranjiro & Roktavor (2-3-0) ** Round 1: Phi & Phoenix (Burst Finish; 2 pts) ** Round 2: Ranjiro & Roktavor (Ring-Out Finish; 1 pt) * Aiger Akabane (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) vs. Suoh Genji (Heat Salamander 12 Operate) vs. Hae-jin (Archer Hercules 13 Eternal) = Suoh & Salamander (3-0-0) ** Round 1: Suoh & Salamander (3 pts) Special Moves Used * Z Launch (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Z Breaker (Z Achilles 11 Xtend) * Phoenix Break (Revive Phoenix 10 Friction) * Triple Saber (Breaker Xcalius 1'Dagger Sword) * Roktavor Typhoon (Crash Roktavor 11Reach Wedge) * Chain Counter (Hazard Kerbeus 7 Atomic) * Endless Spin (Archer Hercules 13 Eternal) * Rain of Swordfire (Heat Salamander 12 Operate) * Penta Saber (Breaker Xcalius 1'Dagger Sword) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 22 - Three-Way Stand-Off! Gallery Preview Episode Trivia * When Bey Stars were being removed after Phi, Kyle, and Ranjiro's battle, it is shown that Kyle only had two Bey Stars and was left with one after the elimination but originally had three and was dropped to two. References Category:Beyblade Burst